moviespoilersfandomcom-20200214-history
Darg Me To Hell
A Spanish couple races through the city with their car until they arrive at the house of a Hispanic spiritualist. Their son stole a necklace from a group of wandering gypsies. After he took it, they didn’t take it back and their son has been complaining about hearing voices which grow stronger every day. The Spiritualist tries to help the boy, but an evil spirit enters the room and beats the parents and the spiritualist and sends them flying around the room before throwing the boy down onto the room below. The boy survives the floor and, as his parents rush down the stairs to get to him, he is brutally dragged to hell by the demon. The spiritualist, Shaun San Dena, vows that she will meet this demon again one day. An undeterminable amount of time later, Christine Brown (Allison Lohman) is working in her office and desperately wants to get the assistant manager’s position. Her boss, Mr. Jacks (David Paymer) tells her that the position has come down to her and the new guy, Stu (Reggie Lee). Mr. Jacks asks Christine to get him a sandwich when she goes on her lunch break and she does to impress him. On her lunch break, Christine visits her boyfriend, Professor Clay Dalton (Justin Long), in his office. Christine gives Dalton a rare coin she found at the office in circulation. Clay puts it in an envelope and puts it in his bag. When Christine leaves, Clay’s mother calls and tries to set Clay up with a girl who she feels is better for Clay than Christine. Christine hears this from the hall and leaves dejected, feeling that she is not imposing enough to get what she wants (the guy, the job, etc.) Christine returns to work, sees Stu bribe Mr. Jacks with Lakers tickets, and then has an encounter with Mrs. Ganush (Lorna Raver), a woman of gypsy heritage whose house is being foreclosed. Mrs. Ganush tells Christine that she can get the money but just needs an extension. Christine goes to Mr. Jacks to see if they can help her. It turns out Mrs. Ganush has had two extensions. Mr. Jacks tells Christine it’s her call. Christine debates giving the extension but decides not to. Mrs. Ganush gets on her knees and begs, kissing Christine’s skirt. Christine freaks and causes a scene. Mrs. Ganush says “You shamed me…” and cries. Then Mrs. Ganush attacks Christine and security throws Mrs. Ganush out. Mr. Jacks compliments Christine on how she handled the Ganush situation. He tells her that she’s close to getting the promotion but has to seal the deal on a certain loan that is in limbo at work. Pleased, she walks to her car with her file and some office supplies. She walks out and sees Mrs. Ganush’s car parked across from her own. She gets in her car and Mrs. Ganush’s scarf is blown onto the windshield, freaking Christine out. Christine turns around to follow the scarf and sees Mrs. Ganush behind her. Mrs. Ganush attacks and the two fight before Christine is able to lock Ganush outside of her car. Christine screams “HAHA I BEAT YOU BITCH” before Ganush breaks the window with a cinderblock and drags Christine out. Ganush takes a button from Christine’s coat and mutters an incantation before handing back the button and disappearing. The police arrive to investigate the incident and Clay arrives to drive her home. On the way, Christine hears a strange whispering and decides she wants to get her fortune told. Clay is skeptical as to the legitimacy of the fortune teller and trades jabs with the spiritualist, Rham Jas (Dileep Rao). Rham says he’ll read her fortune for $60. However, during the reading, Rham is greatly disturbed by the mental appearance of the demon which makes him end the session. He gains Christine’s trust by telling her that he knows about the button. Clay drives Christine home and leaves to get something from his office. Christine bakes a cake in her kitchen and plays with her kitten while waiting for Clay. She looks in a cookbook and sees a picture of her winning a dessert contest as a teenager and she is HUGE. She crumples up the photo and throws it out to continue baking. While baking, all the lights go out and Christine is left alone in the dark. Her gate starts creaking and she sees a shadow of a person with horns on the wall which throws her into her cabinets. Clay arrives home and freaks out. He wants to call the cops, thinking it was Ganush who did it. Christine tries to convince him otherwise, but Clay doesn’t believe it could be anyone else. After a quick visit from a doctor, Clay and Christine go to bed. She has a very disturbing dream which involves her swallowing a fly and then being attacked by Ganush. She wakes up screaming, alarming Clay. Christine says it was only a dream and goes to work. At work, Christine is approached by Stu, who wants to learn about the loan guidelines of the branch. As she starts to explain she has a flash to Ganush’s visit and freaks out. Mr. Jacks comes over to calm her down, but Christine gets a bloody nose which then turns into a hemorrhage that covers Mr. Jacks in blood. Christine leaves the bank while everyone is left wondering what the hell is going on. When no one is looking, Stu steals the files for the big loan Christine is working on. Christine goes to the house of Ganush’s granddaughter, having gotten the address from Ganush’s papers. The granddaughter doesn’t want to let her in, but Christine says that she wants to make things right. The granddaughter lets her in and tells her to go down the hall to the left. Christine walks in on a bunch of gypsies sitting around eating together and sees that this is the wake for Ganush. Christine falls on the body, which rolls and spews embalming fluid all over Christine’s face. Ganush’s granddaughter says that Christine deserves what is coming for her. Christine goes back to Rham seeking guidance. Rham tells her that the demon coming for her is called the Lamia. He tells her that Ganush cursed the button from Christine’s coat and that in three days the Lamia comes to take the soul of the person who owns the button. He speculates that a sacrifice to appease the Lamia may be able to convince the demon not to take her soul. He gives her a book on animal sacrifices but Christine tells her he won’t do it. “You will be surprised by what you will be willing to do when the Lamia comes for you” he retorts. Christine goes home and is stalked by the shadow of the Lamia. It comes for her and throws her around the room and throws her against a few walls before throwing Christine into her Dresser. Christine freaks and grabs a kitchen knife and calls for her kitten. Christine is burying her dead kitten when Clay arrives. Clay asks why she has blood on her arm, but Christine shrugs it off and tells Clay that everything is fine now. They go and have dinner at Clay’s parent’s house. Christine gives them a harvest cake, which she learned how to make when she grew up on a farm. Clay’s mother talks down to her until Christine shows that she’s smart and capable and brutally open about her past. She reveals that she doesn’t talk to her mother because, after her father died, her mother became an alcoholic and doesn’t want to see anyone. This impresses Clay’s mother since her father was also an alcoholic but she never told anyone. The group enjoys the cake while Christine starts seeing an eyeball in hers. She stabs it and it bleeds and she fakes putting a piece of cake into her mouth to put on a show, but she then coughs up the fly from her dream. This disgusts Clay’s parents, who think the cake has flies in it. To make matters worse, the Lamia starts to bang on the door, causing Christine to freak out. She leaves and Clay tries to follow but his parents tell him he can’t help her because she is ill. Rham tells Christine that there is one person who can help her fight the Lamia but that this person will only do so for 10,000 dollars. Christine immediately takes everything she owns of value to sell but only comes up with 3,500. She goes to Mr. Jacks to ask for a 10,000 dollar advance on the Assistant Manager position, but Mr. Jacks tell her that the loan she was working on fell through since another bank was able to undercut them. He tells her he will have to investigate and then give the Assistant Manager position to Stu. She leaves the office angrily and goes home. Clay arrives to find her eating a pint of ice cream in her kitchen. He tells her that the second he knew he loved her, he swore he’d do anything to protect her…so he paid the 10,000 dollars. Clay drives her to the house of Shaun San Dena and Christine goes in alone. Shaun wants to host a séance to draw the spirit into the physical realm in order to kill it. Shaun’s assistant brings a goat into the room so that they can force the Lamia into it. Shaun tells Christine that once Shaun is possessed, Christine must put her hand on the goat to draw the Lamia out. Shaun, Rham, Christine and the assistant begin the séance. They use an incantation to bring it forth but manage to summon a group of lost souls. Shaun banishes them before realizing the Lamia is coming. The Lamia possesses Shaun and addresses the group. It tells them it will take Christine to hell, where it will feast on her soul. Christine grabs Shaun’s hand and forces it onto the goat. The Lamia gets PISSED and starts screaming. The assistant tries to use a machete to kill the goat/Lamia, but the Lamia moves, the machete misses and the Lamia bites the assistant. Christine goes to help the assistant but he is revealed to be the new host. It starts mocking Christine and a mini fight ensues. Rham is knocked out by a chair and Shaun is in a trance. It summons flames and dances over the table. It tells Christine it doesn’t want her cat, and draws the cat out of its mouth and throws it at her. He tells her that he’s going to enjoy “feasting on her Porker soul.” Shaun breaks out of her trance and uses a powerful incantation to banish the Lamia from the séance. She collapses and dies immediately after. Christine takes this to be a great irony, in that Shaun waited 40 years for a rematch with the Lamia and beat it on her last night alive, but Rham interjects. He tells her that the Lamia is not banished and that Shaun’s death proves that nothing can stop the Lamia. Rham tells her that the Lamia is coming for the owner of the button…and that her last hope is to make a gift of it. He takes out an envelope and has the button sealed in it. He tells her that whoever she gives the button to, she curses to hell and that the reason Rham didn’t tell her was because he didn’t want to be her accomplice in sending someone to hell. Christine gets in Clay’s car and tells him it’s over. They almost hit an old man (who appears to Christine as Ganush) and the old man tells Christine that she’s going to hell. Christine drops the envelope with the button and Clayton’s bag opens and spills his papers over her envelope. Christine freaks when she can’t find it but grabs the envelope that has a circular shape. Clay drops her off at home and tells her to meet him at the train station so they can go to his parent’s cabin. She goes to an all night diner and drinks a ton of caffeine and struggles over whom to give the button to. She calls Stu and tells him to meet her otherwise she’ll tell Mr. Jacks that Stu gave her loan papers to the other bank. He meets her and begs her not to tell Mr. Jacks. She is about to give him the button but decides against it. Christine asks Rham if the cursed object can be transferred to the dead. Rham says that while Gypsy’s place good luck wishes on the dead, formal offerings can be made. He tells her Yes. Christine drives to the cemetery and digs up Ganush. She Takes the envelope, makes a formal offering and shoves it down Ganush’s throat. The rain fills the grave with mud and Christine almost drowns but she makes it through. The next morning, Christine goes to the train station and is all dressed up. She buys a beautiful new coat and walks up to Clay. Clay is on the platform checking his ring box, mentally prepping for a proposal. He notes the new coat and asks Christine what happened to her old one. Christine tells him he threw it out and before she can elaborate, Clay tells her it’s unfortunate because he went looking for his envelope with the quarter and found her button. Christine freaks and walks back from Clay and falls onto the train tracks. Clay starts yelling for help and, as the train approaches, the ground starts cracking around her. As Clay looks on, Christine is brutally dragged to hell screaming to Clay for help. Clay is left staring at the ground where her face disappeared.